1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the relative adjustment of two parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purposes of fixing two parts which are movable relative to each other, the usual procedure is for securing elements to be fitted into and fixed in corresponding bores. If the connections are to be releasable again, suitable securing elements are selected, for example screws which can be unscrewed from a screw-threaded bore or from which a screw nut can be removed. Securing becomes more complicated if the two parts are to be fixed relative to each other in different positions, in particular when at least a quasi-stepless selection of securing positions is to be possible. For the purposes of securing the parts in different positions, at least one further bore or the like is required and the securing element can then be fitted selectively into one of the bores. If the desired positions are too close together, then under some circumstances a relatively large number of bores are required, which are at different spacings and which are for example provided in rows in mutually juxtaposed relationship.
German patent DE 850 103 discloses a possible way of securing two parts in any positions. In that case the one part has two or three screws with a pointed end, and the other part is provided in a similar manner to a saw blade with teeth, the flanks of which are at the same inclination as the tips of the screws. The spacing between the screws does not correspond to that of the teeth so that the screws can always be so fitted that they bear against a left and a right tooth flank. In that situation they generally penetrate between the teeth to differing depths.
The use of balls for bracing two parts, for example a workpiece which is longitudinally displaceable in a workpiece receiving means, is known from German published, prosecuted patent application DE 11 17 946. The workpiece is entirely or partially surrounded by balls (or rollers) which in the loosened condition are arranged in a zig-zag shape. One of the upstanding balls is depressed by means of a lever for fixing in the desired position so that all balls are wedged tight in the space between the two parts.
German patent DE 236 134 discloses an apparatus for centering a disc or the like on a shaft, the bore in the disc being larger than the shaft diameter. The shaft has radial bores, in which are provided balls which can be displaced outwardly by means of an axial tapered pin. When the disc is centered by the balls it is braced between two adjustable flanges.